Bonds
by guardian of the aura Aurasoul
Summary: With a bond forged no matter where they are they're always together


**Aurasoul: Hello everyone and we are all doomed.**

 **Shun: Wait what?!**

 **Misaki: Dont mind her she saw the new episode for Arc V and she pretty much gone off on depression.**

 **Rei: I cant blame her right now Im terrified to be part of it now.**

 **Haru: Hey its gonna be alright lets focus on this one shot Aurasoul doesnt own Arc V only her OCs but me and Schwan belong to Durbe the Barian.**

 **Aurasoul: Yeah lets begin everyone.**

* * *

 **Connection**

Misaki Tenjo sat on a tree humming holding a box she had called her cousins and friends to meet her here for a surprise she smiled looking inside of the box happily. "I hope they like these", she thought.

"Misaki are you here"?

Misaki looked down and smiled to see Yuto walking over to tree leave it to her childhood friend to be here first. "Up here Yuto", she said.

He looked up and wasnt surprised to see her up in the tree having a smile. "Do I even ask"? He said amused.

"Has a great view up here", she said grinning.

"I'd agree with her there".

They looked to see Hikari, Sayaka, and Allen walking over to them. "Hey guys", Misaki smiled.

"Are we the only ones that showed up"? Allen asked.

"Well Yuto's here", Misaki said, as she got off the tree still holding the box.

"Whats in the box"? Yuto asked curiously.

"You'll find out once everyone gets here", Misaki smiled.

"We're here"!

Rei, Schwan, and Haru showed up walking over to them. "So whats the surprise Misaki"? Haru asked.

"I'll tell you when everyone is here", Misaki said.

"Who isnt here"? Rei asked.

"Nariko, Aoi, Ruri, and Shun", Sayaka said.

"So the sibling pairs", Hikari said.

"How long do you think they'll get here"? Haru asked.

"Hey guys"!

"Now", Schwan said.

Nariko, Aoi, Ruri, and Shun were walking over and Misaki smiled happily. "Perfect now everyone's here", she said, holding her box out in front of her.

"So why did you call us for Misaki"? Ruri asked curiously.

"Well I made something for everyone look here's one of them", Misaki said, reaching in her box.

She then got out a beautiful star shaped charm colored yellow with gold at the edges with a silver frame and a spade at the center with a bronze cord. "So pretty"! The girls said awed.

"Is that colored glass"? Rei asked, getting a closer look.

"Yeah its called a wayfinder **(A/N: yes a Kingdom Hearts reference but with my own little twist and I do not own it)** I read about it in one of my mom's old books its a charm that brings good luck to travelers and when given to others you'll be connected to them by a great bond no matter where you are", Misaki explained.

"You're suppose to make them with certain seashells but I didnt had that so my mom got me colored glass and help me make them this one is for Ruri".

"Oh thank you Misaki"! Ruri said happily, gently taking the wayfinder.

"But why is there a spade at the center"? Schwan asked curiously.

"For our branches for example Ruri is in the Spade Branch here's Schwans", Misaki said.

She reached in the box and got out a silver wayfinder that had white at the edges with a pale blue-silver border and a diamond at the center Schwan looked awed as he gently took it. "The diamond is for the Diamond Branch. Like it"? Misaki asked Schwan.

"I love it", Schwan smiled.

"This one is Allen's", Misaki said, getting it out.

It was a red wayfinder with yellow at the edges with a gold border a clover at the center. "Woah! So cool", Allen grinned, taking his.

"Clover, Diamond, and Spade each of our branches yet we're still friends with out bond", Misaki smiled, as she passed the others out.

Rei's wayfinder was vermilion with red at the edges with a gold border and a diamond center, Sayaka's wayfinder was soft pink with pale blue edges with a silver border and a clover at the center, Haru's wayfinder was navy blue with cerulean at the edges on a silver border and a diamond at the center, Shun's wayfinder was dark teal with dark purple edges with a bronze border and a spade center, Aoi's was a lightning gold with sea blue edges on a pale silver and bronze border with a clover center, Nariko's was a sea blue with gold at the edges with a silver border and a clover center, Hikari's was emerald green with pale purple edges with a pale blue border and a diamond center, and Yuto's was dark purple with black edges with a silver border with a spade at the center. "Hey didnt you made one for yourself Misaki"? Yuto asked.

"Heh I really hadnt planned on making one but I had a little extra and did make one", Misaki said sheepishly, reaching in her jacket pocket to get out hers.

Misaki's was lavender with silvery gray at the edges with a silver border and a spade at the center. "With these we've forged our bond together no matter where we are", she smiled, holding hers out.

"I like the sound of that", Haru grinned, holding out his.

"Same here", Schwan smiled.

"Yeah", Yuto nodded with a smile.

"Of course", Ruri smiled happily.

"Thats a promise", Hikari said.

"Even though we're always together", Shun stated with a smile.

"Not like you complain Shun", Rei teased.

"Its a fact", Aoi smirked.

"Thats right", Nariko giggled.

"Yes", Sayaka smiled.

"Definitely", Allen grinned.

They all held out their wayfinders smiling unknown of their futures.

* * *

Misaki was sitting on her desk in her room of the Sakaki house fiddling with the lavender charm her deck to the side.

"You have that look again".

Misaki looked up to see Yuya at the doorway of her room looking worried. "What look"? She asked.

"That deep scowl you have every time you look at that charm", he said, walking in.

"Oh… Sorry I didn't know", she said softly.

"You know the doctor told you that you should take your time remembering", he said.

She sighed putting down the charm. "I know but this amnesia is driving me crazy I feel like Ive forgotten something very important and I should be doing something", she sighed.

Yuya frowned hearing the slight distressed in Misaki's voice he then gave her a one arm hug surprising her. "Hey don't worry Im sure you'll remember just don't forget you have me and our friends to help you", he said with a smile.

She looked up at him then softly smiled as she hugged back. "Yeah thanks Yuya I appreciate it", she said.

* * *

Nariko was sitting at a table in her apartment homework already finished was put to the side as she fiddled her charm with a sad frown then she heard the doorbell rang she looked at the clock and sighed. "Come in the door is open", she called.

She heard the door open and close as she looked to see Reiji and Reira walking in Reira walked to Nariko with a tiny smile she smiled and hugged him she adored Reira and liked it when he would visit with Reiji who walked to them. "You didn't check", he accused with a frown.

She only sighed. "You two come here at the exact time everyday Reiji there wasn't a point in checking", she said.

Reiji's frown deepened hearing the tired tone in Nariko's voice then he saw the charm and understood. "You shouldn't be getting too worked up the doctor said you'll remember in time", he said.

"But how long? Reiji I feel like Ive forgotten something very important to me and it hurts that I cant remember", she said weakly.

"Nariko", Reira said worried.

"Nariko I know how frustrated and lost youre feeling right now but you'll remember and know that I'll help you we both will", Reiji said with a gentle tone he would only use for her and Reira touching her shoulder.

She looked up at him then at Reira who nodded in agreement she then smiled warmly at them touching Reiji's hand. "Im so glad I have you two by my side", she said happily.

* * *

Schwan was sitting at a park looking at his wayfinder running his thumb over the cool glass of the charm.

"There you are Schwan".

Schwan looked up to see Yaiba walking to him. "Oh Yaiba-kun sorry were you looking for me"? Schwan asked.

"Yeah I was", Yaiba nodded, then he noticed the wayfinder.

"Hey cool charm".

Schwan blinked surprised but then smiled fondly at the charm. "Thanks its called a wayfinder it's a special charm one of my cousins made", he said.

"Woah seriously? What makes it so special"? Yaiba asked, sitting next to Schwan.  
"She told me she read about it in one of her mom's books it's a good luck charm for travelers but it also holds our bond together me, my cousins, and our friends", Schwan said softly.

"Schwan", Yaiba said stunned by Schwan's nostalgic tone then grinned.

"Say you think your cousin can make me on if we ever meet? So we can form our bond as friends".

Schwan looked at Yaiba surprised but then smiled. "Im sure she wouldn't mind one bit".

* * *

Rei was up in a tree watching the sun set her wayfinder tightly in her hand as she sighed.

"Rei".

She looked down to see Shun and gave a small smile. "Hey Shun", she said, getting down.

"What is up with you and your cousins like being up in trees"? Shun asked.

"Schwan and Haru don't go up in trees", she said.

"Still though", he sighed.

She giggled then she noticed Shun was holding his wayfinder and gave a small smile. "You were worried", she said.

He flinched and turned away. "What makes you say that"? He asked.

"You're holding your wayfinder its becoming a habit of yours", she said.

"I didn't notice", he muttered, not looking at her.

She frowned gently placing her hand on his arm. "Shun its ok I know for a fact we'll get back Ruri", she began.

"It wasn't just Ruri I was worried about", he sighed.

This surprised Rei usually Shun would be worried about his sister ever since they came here. "Look if its about Misaki and Nariko Im sure we can get them to remember I mean"-

"Dammit Rei I was worried about you"! Shun said exasperated.

Her eyes widened in surprise not expecting that answer he gasped and quickly turned away again as he softly spoke. "I mean after all you gotta be torn up with Misaki and Nariko", he said.

Understanding she gently took his hand that held his wayfinder along with hers. "You know you don't have to worry about me sure I'm a bit in shock that they have amnesia but I know we'll pull through and get them back", she said gently.

"And we will get Ruri back too".

He gave a small smile leave it to Rei to assure him than herself as he nodded in agreement as they watched the sun set.

* * *

"Yuto"!

Yuto jumped nearly dropping his wayfinder and looked up to see an exasperated looking Haru. "Sorry Haru I wasn't paying attention", Yuto sighed.

"Obviously look I know youre worried about Misaki", Haru began.

"What makes you think I was thinking about Misaki"? Yuto said surprised.

"You had that depressed look staring at your wayfinder", Haru stated.

Yuto flinched looked away as he looked at his charm before speaking. "Haru she's forgotten us, our mission, our home, our bond! She's"… Yuto looked frustrated and sad as he spoke.

Haru frowned a bit then softly smiled sitting next to Yuto and getting his wayfinder. "Don't you remember what Misaki told us with these we'll always have our bond sure Misaki and Nariko don't remember but have faith in them that they will remember especially Misaki after all she is the one that forged these and our bonds in the first place", Haru grinned.

"She wouldn't forget them that easily you of all people should know that better than any of us".

Yuto was silent but then gently smiled as he tightly held his charm. "Yeah youre right thanks Haru".

Hikari groaned opening her mismatched eyes as she sat up wincing.

"Ah Hikari you cant move yet"!

Hikari looked to see Sayaka who looked worried. "Sayaka what happened"? Hikari asked.

"You got attacked by some fusioners you defeated them but you passed out from your injuries", Sayaka explained.

Hikari looked at herself to see bandages on her right upper arm, ankle, left arm, and cheek. "Oh I see", she said softly.

Then Hikari gasped sitting straight up and looking around despite the pain. "My wayfinder! Where's my"-

"Relax Hikari I got it".

Hikari looked to see Allen holding out her wayfinder she took it relieved. "Thank you Allen I would've freaked if I lost this", Hikari sighed.

"No worries you would've done the same for us", Allen said with a light smile.

Hikari lightly smiled back as she then laid back. "Do you think the others are ok"? Sayaka suddenly asked softly.

Hikari and Allen looked at Sayaka surprised both silent unsure the three were the only ones of their group that had stayed in Xyz two being kidnapped, two gone missing, three running off to a different dimension, one going after them, and one possibly captured or worst carded they were silent until Hikari spoke. "Shun, Yuto, and Rei are tough they can take care of themselves while they have each other to watch their backs, Haru will be fine since Uncle Antares is with him and all, Misaki and Nariko are probably in hiding somewhere knowing those stubborn cousins of mine, Ruri and Schwan wont break that easily they're strong, and Aoi come on the idea of him being carded is impossible", she said, looking at Sayaka.

"Look Sayaka I can just tell everyone is fine. Want to know how"?

"How"? Sayaka asked surprised.

Hikari grinned and held up her wayfinder. "Because of our bond it would tell us if something happened", she said.

Sayaka and Allen both looked surprised but they then both smiled getting out their wayfinders. "Theyre with us and vise versa we all know that", Allen said.

"Yeah so have faith we'll prevail from this Sayaka", Hikari said.

"I will", Sayaka nodded smiling tearfully.

* * *

Ruri watched the guard leave after giving her food she frowned softly before reaching in her pocket to get out her wayfinder she had been very careful on hiding it from the Fusioners so they woulodnt take it from her for it was her only sense of comfort left since they took her deck from her she gently stroked the spade center. "Niisan, Yuto, Misaki, everyone", she whispered softly.

She laid down on her bed ignoring the food and held her charm tightly. "Everyone I really hope you're all safe".

* * *

Aoi sat on the roof of the You Show hideout in the Fusion dimension as watch out waiting for Asuka to get back from her mission. He then reached in his pocket to get out his wayfinder stroking the clover center with his bandaged hand, a nostalgic frown crossing his usual cold expressionless face. He missed his friends and family terribly but knew helping Yusho Sakaki with the rebellion here was very important but as of late his chest began to hurt feeling depressed knowing it was from his twin. "Nariko stay strong for all of us", he thought, hoping his twin could hear him through their connection.

"Aoi"?

He looked down to see Asuka looking at him. "Asuka you're back safely", he remarked.

"Yes were you waiting for me"? She asked.

"Watch out actually plus Sakaki-sensei was getting worried", Aoi said, jumping off landing in front of her before turning.

"Come on Sakaki-sensei is going to be glad you're safe".

"Aoi are you ok"? She suddenly asked.

He turned his head to look at her his eyebrow raised. "What do you mean"? He asked.

"You seem to be getting depressed lately. Do you miss your family at Xyz"? She asked sadly.

He frowned and only turned away. "Come on before we're spotted", he said.

He walked in clutching his wayfinder tightly as he did. "As long as I have this I'm never alone", he thought.

"Our bond is always strong".

* * *

 **Aurasoul: And its done and stay tuned on December 11 for the next new episode for Arc V... December freaking 11 I mean come on why so long?!**

 **Darka coming in: Focus on Zexal for a while before you explode.**

 **Aurasoul: Noted so until then read and please review.**


End file.
